Secrets About Spock
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: TRADUCCION DEL FIC DE BANVI-V: Los tontos, alternativos, maravillosos secretos sobre Spock que sólo Jim conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas de traductora:_**_ Esta historia pertenece a Banbi-V y estoy traduciendo con su permiso, por lo que ni Star Trek ni la historia me pertenecen._

**Notas de Autora:** OK, Prometo que todas mis otras historias están en producción. Estuve leyendo un montón sobre estos Secretos/Hechos Alternativos de nuestros chicos favoritos y no pude resistirme el hacer uno. Puede que agregue más a medida que se me vayan ocurriendo. En el transcurso, Disfruten! =]

...

Él es surdo, a pesar que usa su mando derecha para todo.

Nunca tiene que peinar su cabello a no ser que haya tenido sexo con Jim la noche previa.

Ordena más camisas del uniforme en un mes que la tripulación completa de la _Enterprise_, porque Jim las rompe todas.

Quiere pegarle en el rostro a Bones, cada vez que él inyecta un Hypo en el cuello de Jim.

Cada vez que Bones le inyecta un hipo a Jim en el cuello, Spock lo besará.

Spock siempre quiso ser masajista, pero nunca pudo pasar la parte del examen de "Masaje que cuello y hombros".

Ha pasado a dejar inconsciente a Jim 32 veces, en vez de darle un masaje en el cuello.

El único comentario presumido que ha hecho Spock, es que él cree ser más sexy que Jim usando una camiseta negr, cuando Jim dijo "Mentira!" a esa declaración, todo lo que Spock tuvo que hacer fue sacarse la camisa azul de la Flota Espacial.

A pesar que la sopa Plomeek es un popular plato en Vulcano, Spock lo "desaprueba fuertemente".

Hay 84 expresiones en cada una de las cejas de Spock. Jim puede nombrarlas todas.

Spock puede estar 8 días terrestres sin dormir, antes que se le note su fatiga.

Spock puede hacer las flexiones chinas (aunque nunca entendió su nombre).

Su plato favorito terrestre son los Mac'N'Cheese,y Jim le prepara doce raciones, todos los jueves de la tercera semana de cada mes. Spock se las come todas.

Spock pensaba que los peces eran las mascotas más inútiles a tener, hasta que Jim le regaló un pez beta azul y verde llamado Starla.

Starla sobrevivió los cinco años de misión debido a los constantes y delicados cuidados de Spock.

Spock tiene un par de calcetas rojas y plateadas y las usa el día en que su madre falleció, porque ella pensaba que le quedaban lindas en él.

Spock tenía el rostro de un verde bosque mientras le explicada lo que era Pon Farr a Jim, quien respondió "Entonces, es como un ciclo menstrual, pero mucho mejor?"

El dedo meñique de Spock es más largo que el izquierdo, por 3 milímetros.

...

N/T: acá está la primera entrega de los Secretos de Spock. El fic ya está completo, así que no hay que preocuparse por eso.

Si les gusta, mi intención es subir un cap aprox cada semana - me encantaría subir uno cada dos días, pero las clases me matan...

SIENTANSE LIBRES DE CORREGIRME.

espero que lo disfruten, así como yo lo disfruto traduciendo.

Mito.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer y permiso, en el cap 1

Parte dos

El único sundae* que Spock haya comido fue sobre el estómago de Jim. (Salsa de chocolate, crema y cereza incluida).

A Spock le gusta el olor de las virutas de un lápiz antiguo.

No importa cuántas veces Spock la haya visto, siempre llora al final de Titanic.

Spock llegó tarde una vez para el cambio de turno y cuando salía del turbo ascensor, tropezó con uno de sus cordones y cayó de cara al suelo. Por suerte, Jim era la única persona en el lugar, pero nunca deja que lo olvide.

Spock encuentra los horóscopos muy ilógicos.

Spock intentó comer carne mechada una vez, porque vio a Jim hacer su "cara de orgasmo" cada vez que lo comía, y terminó en la enfermería por dos semanas.

Cuando Jim está molesto, Spock lo maneja con delicados cuidados y mantiene una rostro serio mientra lo escolta a sus cuartos. Sin embargo, una noche Jim trató de alejarse de Spock e hizo que él, accidentalmente, lo tirara, cayendo y rompiendo el plástico de la basura de su baño y gritó "¿Por qué me botas a la basura, Spock! Pensé que éramos amigos!" lo que hizo que Spock largara una risa, así que Jim se echó a reír y no pararon de reírse hasta que Jim se desmayó.

Cuando Spock se emborrachó por primera vez en su vida, gritó cada respuesta. "Hey, cómo estás Spock?" Jim preguntaría. "ESTOY EUFÓRICO!" Spock respondería.

Spock no sabía lo que era un baño de burbujas hasta que Jim se lo hizo saber. Ahora es su forma favorita de relajarse después de un largo día.

La fruta favorita de Spock son las cerezas.

Spock puede ganarle a Jim en un concurso de eructos y siempre se lo saca en cara.

A Spock le gusta su crema con café.

Spock tiene un extraño miedo a las ruedas de la fortuna.

"Boca de Dragón" es la flor favorita de Spock.

A Spock realmente le gustan los zapallitos* freídos, cuando están un poco quemados.

Spock puede flotar de espalda, pero no puede nadar.

No importa qué tan difícil o estresante haya sido el día, un abrazo de Jim lo mejora todo.

Cuando Jim entra al puente al inicio de su turno, el corazón de Spock se salta un latido.

Spock piensa que la historia de Romeo y Julieta no es nada romántica.

Spock le teme a los camellos, porque su madre lo llevó a un museo cuando tenía ocho años y uno le escupió en su rostro.

Spock puede comer 10 largos rollos de sushi.

…

Notas de Traductora: Aquí la siguiente entrega

*Sundae: es un helado con crema salsa de chocolate y cereza, preferí dejar el término en inglés, porque no sé como ustedes lo puedan llegar a conocer.

*Zapallito o zapallo italiano en inglés Zucchini.

Otra vez, siéntanse libres de corregirme – solo espero que esta vez, no hayan correcciones -.

Mito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

Spock canta en la ducha.

El sonido del velcro frotándose, vuelve a Spock loco.

Si Spock hubiese heredado más de los genes de su madre, él hubiese podido tener las cejas de su tío Zachary.

Spock mándo a propósito un mensaje al Almirante Pike requiriendo que la Enterprise nunca sea enviada a Veridian IV, porque su contraparte le dijo que ahí mataban a Jim.

Los pezones de Spock son sensibles a las cosquillas y Jim adora eso. *

Mientras estaban en sus días libres, Jim llevó a Spock a su restaurante favorito, "Macaroni Grill", donde Spock comió 12 rebanadas de pan y nada más.

Spock puede anotar 300 cada juego. Jim está de suerte si logra golpear más de 3 pines. *

Spock se hace la manicura una vez al mes, porque las uñas de los vulcanos crecen más rápido que otras especies.

Spock sufre de Tinnitus moderada. *

Spock encuentra que los piercing en la cara bastante ilógicos e innecesarios después que él se hiciera uno en su ceja derecha. Lo removió la mañana siguiente y aún tiene las marcas del aro. (No recuerdo exactamente en qué momento en la película, pero se puede ver)

Spock tiene una conversación guardada en su computadora entre su madre y él, es de hace más de un año y él lo relee todos los día.

Lo negará hasta el final de los tiempos, pero Spock tiene una extrema adoración hacia los Tribbles.*

El color favorito de Spock es el azul eléctrico, porque ese es el color de los ojos de Jim.

Jim no puede jugar ajedrez si quiera para salvar su vida; de hecho, su primer juego duró 6 horas, ya que Spock tuvo que explicarle cada posible movimiento en ajedrez de cada pieza. Aun después de 2 años de jugar, Jim empezó a agarrarle el sentido, así que cada tanto en tanto, Spock le deja ganar para que aumentar su ego que está mejorando. Y después de cinco años de jugar, una noche Jim le ganó a Spock justamente; fue uno de los momentos más felices de la vida de Spock.

Algunas veces cuando Spock y Jim pelean (no tan intenso como choque en el puente, pero a veces más fuerte que eso), Spock sabe que Jim se mostrará en su puerta aproximadamente en 2 horas, lágrimas bajando por su rostro y sollozando que lo lamenta y que tendrán el más asombroso sexo de reconciliación.

El proverbio favorito de Spock es "Temprano a la cama, temprano al levantarse, hace a un hombre rico, sano y sabio"*

El día que Jim se enteró que sus abuelos habían fallecido, todos pensaron que se desahogaría con Bones. Jim sí se desahogó, pero él estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación de Spock balbuceando cada memoria de ellos que se le cruzara por la mente, mientras Spock sentado a su lado, sostuvo su mano y le escuchó hasta que Jim cayó dormido.

Cuando Spock estuvo temporalmente ciego debido a polen de flores de planeta extraño, hubo una parte de él que temía que sería permanente y que no podría ver a Jim otra vez.

La única vez que Spock ha caído al suelo riendo descontroladamente, fue el día que que vio a Jim dar vueltas alrededor en la nieve con sus brazos abiertos y tratando de atrapar copos de nieve con su lengua antes que chocara con un poste de bandera congelado y quedar con su lengua pegada a él y gritar como "una niña pequeña".

**...**

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero hubo exámenes finales y tuve que estudiar full time... u.u... pero pasé todo, así que estoy feliz.

Hay hartos *, pero es que me costó mil poder darle sentido a mi traducción - ando con dolor de cabeza desde hace un mes ya, estrés yo creo - así que dejé como más se entendía.

Eso de las anotaciones, no estoy segura de lo que están hablando, yo supongo que bowling?... así que hice lo mejor que pude.

tinnitus es el "piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" que se escucha luego de estar expuesto a un ruido ensordecedor (es como la definición más simple).

Tribbles son las mascotas felpudas más comunes en el mundo de Star Trek, a pesar que en la misma no salgan mucho.

El proverbio, yo sé que hay una versión en español, pero no logro recordarla y la busqué en internet y tampoco la hallé, así que se los dejo en inglés: "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise."

Como siempre, son libres de corregirme en mi traducción (supongo que habrán hartas ahora u.u.).

Se despide

Mito su traductora XD


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Spock toca el violín y el piano.

Una vez tomó clases de teatro, pero lo echaron después de una clase porque no era "lo suficientemente expresivo".

Le gusta el sabor de las palomitas de maíz que ha estado hecho hace días.

Spock nunca ha entendido la razón de ser de las películas de horror. "¿Por qué ella corre hacia el bosque en vez de llamar a la policía?", "¿Por qué ella no pide ayuda después de tropezar con una rama, en vez de gritar mientras el asesino se acerca lentamente hacia ella?", "¿Qué son esos zapatos que usa, Flip-flops? un nombre de lo más ilógico. Parece que tiene dificultades solo _caminando_ en ellos", "Es físicamente imposible para el cuerpo humano doblarse de esa forma y para un humano aplicar la presión necesaria con solo sus manos."

El bocadillo preferido de Spock es una bandeja de camarones fritos.

La galletas favoritas de Spock son las "Snicker Doodles".

Nunca se dio cuenta de qué tan relajante puede ser mirar las nubes pasar hasta que se sentó en la playa en San Francisco con Jim una tarde.

Mientras estaban de vacaciones en la casa de Jim en Iowa, nevó toda la noche entonces Jim tuvo la grandiosa tarea de palear la entrada de vehículos. A mitad de camino, se resbaló en con el hielo, dejó caer la pala y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Spock estaba saliendo del living y en un pestañear se encontraba a su lado. La mañana siguiente, Jim tenía un hermoso moretón amarillo, morado, verde y rojo en su rodilla del tamaño de un puño. Por suerte había suficiente hielo para detener el hinchazón y cuando Jim necesitaba calor, Spock besaba su rodilla gentilmente.

Spock nunca entendió por qué la gente caía víctima de las Mujeres de Orion y sus encantos, hasta que Jim se escondió en su cuarto vestido como un esclavo Orion.

Algunas veces Jim empieza a hablar como Chekov, llamando a Spock un "muy muy tierrno Wulcano" y que "él es el más prreciosso Wulcano que haya vissto". Eso le molesta a Spock, pero si hace reír descontroladamente a Jim; no le importa.

Spock se asustó cuando despertó con el olor a quemado en su habitación, sólo para encontrar a Jim con un rizador tratando de imitar los rizos infames de Chekov.

Un día Jim arribó al puente con pelo castaño, impactando a todos, incluido Spock. Después, cuando le preguntó a Jim sobre el cambio de color, Jim respondió que se sentía "fuera de lugar". Todos tenías cabello oscuro (excepto Chekov, pero parecía castaño de igual forma) y Jim tenía este rubio limón, entonces él quería encajar. Spock recorrió con su vista a Jim y sonrió diciendo "Fascinante. Me gusta".

A los vulcanos no le "gustan" las cosas, pero a Spock le gusta el cabello castaño de Jim. Bastante. Resalta sus ojos azules eléctricos aún más.

….

Bueno aquí estoy con la cuarta entrega de este fic…

No Hay excusa para no haberlo subido el domingo… pero al menos no los hice esperar un mes u.u…

Espero que les guste, y como siempre son bienvenidas las correcciones…

El lunes estuve de cumpleaños =D así que sus reviews serían un lindo regalo…

Nos vemos

Mito.


End file.
